The Time Drift
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: After nearly a year working together, Jonah Hex and Rip get better acquainted.


Rip had shacked up in a cottage just outside town; not far from where he'd parked and cloaked the waverider. He'd been stranded in the old west for almost a year now. His companion, Jonah was sort of a nomad but he'd stay at Rip's place now and again. They were actually quite domestic when they weren't bounty hunting for criminals together. It was Rip who mostly did the housework. He always made a point to keep things tidy and sort of enjoyed housekeeping, it made things feel normal. Jonah, of course, was far more rough around the edges but he tried his best.

Hex walked through Captain Hunter's front door; attempting not to drag in too much mud from his dirty boots. Their eyes met and they quietly nodded hello to one another. Rip had his feet up on an armchair as he read a book. He stopped for a moment as Jonah walked by and dropped his personal effects by the fireplace. "What's that scent?" Rip asked. "Are you wearing perfume?"

Jonah gave an affirmative grunt. "Took a bath." He replied.

"Oh." Rip returned to his book.

"You were telling me how everyone was so clean in the future. So I figured..." Jonah shrugged.

"I understand hygiene practices are a little more lax in this time period." Rip replied.

"So it's fine, right?" Jonah asked.

Rip put his book down and smiled; sensing that Jonah was fishing for his approval. "Are you attempting to impress me, Mr. Hex?"

Jonah simply scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed as he took off his shoes. Rip chuckled and went back to his book. Jonah was most certainly trying to impress him but he wasn't about to admit to such a thing. He liked Rip; liked him far more than he thought he ought to. He wasn't sure what to do about it. He knew Rip had a girl back home waiting for him in the future. But Rip had been making less and less of an effort to go back home after his ship got stranded. Jonah wanted to see that as a sign that Rip also liked him a bit more than he ought to. But Rip was quite difficult to read.

Captain Hunter stood and placed his book next to the futuristic revolver resting on a small dresser by the bed. He placed his hands on his hips. "Have you anything you wish to tell me, Mr. Hex?"

Jonah stood to look him in the eye. "I came here to rest. I ain't in no mood for your naggin'." He hated how easily Rip seemed to be able to see through him.

"I was only asking." Rip replied. "I understand you don't like to talk much; but you've been even quieter than usual lately." Rip walked up to Jonah. He placed a comforting hand on Jonah's shoulder. "So if and when you're comfortable telling me what's troubling you; I'll be there."

As if an instinct had kicked in; Jonah went in for a kiss without thinking. He felt Rip gasp in surprise at first but he returned the kiss. Jonah took hold of his hips and pulled him close. Rip chuckled softly between kisses. "Were these the thoughts weighing so heavily on your conscience?"

"Shut up." Jonah replied.

Rip chuckled. "A real charmer, you are."

Jonah suddenly let him go and turned away. He paced back and forth, agitated. "Why are you doing this?"

"What have I done? You kissed me first." Rip replied. "That hardly seems fair." Rip watched Jonah grumble under his breath as he walked around. "Jonah, I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I know this time period isn't very open to..."

"It's not normal." Jonah spoke louder than expected. He looked at Rip's half surprised expression and took a deep breath. "You sayin' it's different in the future?" Jonah takes a seat on the bed again.

"Yeah, I mean, it takes another hundred and fifty years but it's more or less accepted in the future." Rip smiled and sat down beside him. "It's quite alright."

"Have you ever...?" Jonah paused, unable to say it aloud. "With a man?"

"Once actually." Rip replied. "I was fifteen and curious. I'd just been accepted into the academy though and they don't allow any physical or emotional attachments so that was the end of that."

Jonah shook his head yes. He remembered the story Rip had told him about the Time Masters, how they nearly stripped him of his title for his relationship with Miranda. "So this girl back home, she's the only person you ever...?"

"She is." Rip replied. He was suddenly struck by the memory of her. He'd gotten so used to the old west he'd almost forgotten. He'd go back for her soon enough, there were just a few more things to be done here. He looked up a Jonah and smiled. "So... yeah. If you're worried you lack experience, I'm on a similar boat. Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?" Jonah gave him a look.

"What were your intentions when you kissed me?" Rip asked. "That is, what did you plan on doing next?"

He'd first thought about it some months back. They were on a stakeout, Jonah sat by the fire while Rip walked around rambling on about a plan to take down this gang they were hunting. He watched Rip pacing and began to focus more and more on his body, very slim and elegant. It wasn't exactly feminine but it was delicate. He imagined kissing him then.

The second time was a far more in depth. There was a stream near Rip's cabin where he liked to freshen up. Rip did it almost daily, which Jonah found a little excessive but Rip had a fabricator on his time ship so there was never a shortage of soaps and products for his hair. Jonah had looked in on him once, maybe a few times after. Jonah would replay the image of him coming out of the water. He watched the water slide down his slender build, his firm backside. He thought of things he shouldn't have. But Rip said it was normal; perhaps there was no guilt to be had.


End file.
